<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凛冬王 The Winter King by KateLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732501">凛冬王 The Winter King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant'>KateLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Arthurian Era, F/M, Fluff, Mythology References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林的手指梳过她的金发、双唇在她耳边落下亲吻，在这样一个凛冬的寒夜里，他触碰起来格外温暖。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Merlin/Altria Pendragon, 白枪梅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>凛冬王 The Winter King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>关于阿尔托莉雅出生在冬天的这个设定，是借用了玛丽•斯图尔特所写的亚瑟王出生在圣诞夜。似乎也是各种作家比较广为认可和喜欢使用的版本，所以也有“凛冬王”这一称法。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拥抱、亲吻、触摸、爱抚，人类以这些动作表达爱欲和占有，于非人之物而言只是模仿着人类的空洞感官——或许如此，或许并非。</p><p>她醒来时，屋内落满了铺天盖地的夜色，只有墙边的壁炉和炭盆往外散出暗红色的光。时值凛冬，空气干燥、带着冷却下来的炭火味。她正蜷缩在厚重的被褥和兽皮下，即便赤身裸体也浑不觉寒冷，更毋论身侧还有另一具温暖的躯体正平稳地呼吸着。</p><p>有那么一会儿，阿尔托莉雅光是躺在原处安静地听着他的呼吸声，自心底涌起一阵奇妙的情愫。片刻后，她终于从床铺中起身。她的动作很轻，为的是以免惊扰到还在熟睡着的另一个人，当她站起来时，他闷哼了一声，但并没有醒。</p><p>凉意和月光像流水般淌过她的金发和肌肤，顺着下颚滑过起伏的胸前、在肋骨下方蒙上一小块阴影。阿尔托莉雅随手从地上捡起一件外衣披上，去给快熄了的壁炉添了木柴，若是梅林这时候醒着，一定会又说她没必要亲自做这些事。她想到这点，不禁觉得有些好笑。</p><p>阿尔托莉雅这么想着，转头看向床铺的方向，梅林依然睡得安稳。如果是从前，她很难想象他睡着时的模样，现在倒是司空见惯——却也觉得十分新奇。魔术师的长发在被褥间散漫开，月光下看起来白得像雪，又被炉火映出一种虹色的光晕。尽管没怎么说过，她觉得梅林的长发是相当好看的，在阿尔托莉雅小时候，她尤其喜欢扯着梅林的长发、看到他露出罕见的困扰神色。</p><p>她走到窗边，发现外面下起了雪，不大，也没有什么风，仿佛凝固在了半空。之前连着下了一周的雪，直到四天前才停下，路面结了一层薄冰，无论是贸易还是出行都难以进展。但好在主显节刚过，没有人会在这时挑起争端。</p><p>今晚是个满月的晴夜，星空明朗，积雪闪闪发亮。她出生在深冬，对这样的雪景有种莫名的亲切感。她站在那儿看了很久，直到另一个人的声音将她从思绪中唤醒。</p><p>“你不冷吗？”男人的声音问。</p><p>阿尔托莉雅转过身，看见梅林已经醒了，虽然尚显得睡意朦胧。他从枕席间半支起身子，紫眼睛困倦地望向她。</p><p>“我在看雪。”她回答，想了想后又问，“我吵醒你了？”</p><p>“没有。”梅林懒洋洋地说，“只是原本打算去你梦中打扰一下，却发现你没睡着——我差点以为你半夜突发奇想起来批奏折，那我可就回自己房间去了。”</p><p>她忍住叹气的冲动，再开口时用了些命令性的语气。“过来。”</p><p>梅林不太情愿地咕哝了几声，最后还是裹着毛毯离开了床铺，慢吞吞地走过来。他站到她身侧，替她披上披风，厚重的暖意顿时包裹住全身。他们看向窗外的雪。</p><p>“你出生的时候也是这样的一个冬天。”魔术师忽然说，“伊格莱茵生产时还一直在下雪，但当我把你抱出城门口、去马厩牵马时，雪已经停了。”</p><p>她一言不发地听着，没有说话。梅林的手指无意识地捻着她的发尾。</p><p>“乌瑟后来跟我说，他认为那是神的旨意。你诞生在圣夜、你远去的道路没有阻碍，他满意地觉得那是某种先兆，说你是奇迹的孩子。”</p><p>“那么那确实是所谓神的先兆吗？”她不禁问，不含任何讽刺或怀疑，只是单纯的疑问。</p><p>梦魔沉默了，良久后他开口，声音中有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。“我不确定。”梅林很轻地说，“……但你就是奇迹。”</p><p>阿尔托莉雅想自己或许是笑了。她望进那双紫眼睛，指尖拂过魔术师的脸颊、扣住他的后颈，他的手指划过她的脊背，而她将嘴唇贴上那对嘴唇。</p><p>——拥抱、亲吻、触摸、爱抚，人类以这些动作表达爱欲和占有，非人之物则拙劣地模仿、企图了解人类的情感，无论是梦魔、龙、抑或神灵，那原本就不可能契合。</p><p>“但那也没什么不好的。”她躺倒在床铺上对他低声喃喃，倦意如潮水上涨。梅林的手指梳过她的金发、双唇在她耳边落下亲吻，在这样一个凛冬的寒夜里，他触碰起来格外温暖。</p><p>“睡吧。”魔术师盖住她的眼睛，他的声音听起来近在咫尺，“离天亮还有很久。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>